I'll Be Back in Time
by Nacanaca
Summary: When young Theta discovers he has a mysterious doppelganger over a thousand years in the past, he must discover the answer to the mystery of who this boy is and what it has to do with him. Along the way he'll make new friends and visit new places. Companion to my story "Guardian".
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be told from Theta's point of view. It is a companion to "Guardian", and it will have short chapters. I'm just saying that in advance. So this is chapter 1. Here goes nothing!**

_"Anyway, how did you become Lord President twice before you were even born?" said Bernadette._

_"It's a long story." said the Doctor._

_"Tell us! Pretty please…" begged Angelo, wanting to hear another of Theta's famous stories._

_"Well, you know when I moved away when I was fifteen? Well I just didn't move to the countryside. I moved backwards in time."_

_"What?" interrupted Bernadette "That doesn't even make sense! That's totally against the law."_

_"Just wait for me to explain, okay?" said the Doctor._

_The Doctor decided to keep the story short, but I was really longer. It was much longer..._

Ever since I started Academy the teachers decided to call me Theta Sigma.

"Doesn't he look just like him?" asked one of the professors.

"I know right? How funny is that?" said the other.

The name had been used so often that it stuck. My friends called me Theta, my family called me Theta, even my parents called me Theta. I didn't mind, it sort of fit me. That seemed to be of no importance until around the time I was 13 years old. That was when things started to become a bit odd. I heard the teachers whispering about me. That wouldn't be odd with grades as bad as mine, but they weren't talking about that.

"Oh my gosh, that's so freaky. That kid looks _just_ like Theta."

"That is Theta."

"No, I mean the other Theta, the new kid from back when we were in Academy."

"Wow, he looks more like him every day. Isn't it odd how things seem to repeat sometimes in the universe, like finding something just like something else you lost years ago, or meeting a person who is almost just like somebody else?"

While they were talking and I was eavesdropping, a photograph fell out of one of the teachers' books. It was snatched up by the wind and it blew in my direction. Being in a curious mood, I chased after it. It came to rest in the grass and I picked it up.

It was a picture of my teacher and a boy making faces at the camera. At first glance it was unremarkable, but then I looked closer. The boy in the photograph was me.

"Impossible" I gasped. That picture must have been taken millennia ago. But here was solid proof in my hands. The face in that photo was the same one I saw in the mirror every day. I ran off as if being chased by the weeping angels of old.

"That was freaky." I panted, not intent on finding out more. Ignorance is bliss, and I could use some ignorance right now.

Later that week I dyed my hair red. I didn't want to see that boy's face in my mirror anymore. It scared me, but I didn't know exactly why. Maybe it was just scary not to know the answer to the mystery, but it felt like it would be scarier to know.

I was teased for dying my hair, but I didn't care. I thought it looked sort of cool actually.

"Hey bottle ginger!" yelled Angelo.

Angelo was still out for revenge for the numerous high places I got him stuck on. That kid really needed to learn how to climb.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Talitha from her window.

"A tree! Ten times in only one week!" complained Angelo.

"Get over it, I'm trying to read!" yelled Bernadette from her window before slamming it shut.

Suddenly they all began to laugh. They never really got mad at each other. They were some of my only friends. And most importantly, they were my best friends.

**That concludes chapter 1! Pretty please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I went to school the next day I couldn't focus. I never could focus at school, but today it was just too hard. Rumors were spreading that daleks were sighted near our planet. All the students were on edge.

"If they get one step closer to Gallifrey we'll shoot them down!" said Peter, miming shooting something with a laser.

"Or we could just have Bernadette chase them off with her _killer stare_!" said Joshua.

Peter and Joshua were two of my few friends. They were my only friends that were my age, but we weren't too close.

"But what if they do get here?" I asked.

"Not happening on my watch." said Peter. "I'm going to join the Chancellery Guard.

"Sure you are." said Joshua sarcastically. "You'll single handedly defeat the daleks."

Peter nodded enthusiastically, not noticing that Joshua was being sarcastic.

Things went on like that for a while. There were rumors, but nothing happened for two years.

One morning I woke up. I got ready for school. When I went into the bathroom to brush my hair I noticed a bit of my hair's natural brown. I shivered, remembering the impossible photo that I saw those years ago. Re-dying it would have to wait. I ran downstairs, hoping to make it to school on time. I met up with Peter and Joshua near the entrance.

"Did you hear?" said Peter. "A guard on a patrol ship got shot by a _dalek_!"

Before I could ask about the accuracy of the information, Joshua told me more.

"The ship was 7.14467999 × 10-9 light years away from Gallifrey. That's quite close. Of course, the dalek ship and its' occupants were destroyed shortly afterward."

"Do you think there will be a war?" I asked.

"No." said Joshua. "We'll chase them away in a week or so. They're no match for us."

"I just hope you're right." I said nervously.

After school I went home and dyed my hair again. I made sure that not a strand of brown showed. I finished my schoolwork and went downstairs for dinner.

"Theta," my father said to me, "we're going to move to the countryside at the end of the school year."

"But dad-"I started to say.

"Start packing, school ends in two weeks." he said. I understood that there was no changing his decision.

I finished dinner and began to pack.

I took all my books off my shelf. I took the blueprints for various gadgets off my walls and put them into boxes. I gathered my clothes into suitcases. By the end of the night almost all my room had been packed away. The whole time I had been thinking. Would the kids at my new school like me? Would I have any friends? What would my new home be like? These questions kept me up ate into the night thinking "What if?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 coming soon! (Like tomorrow soon.) Thanks for reading, reviews are most encouraged. Enjoy! :D**

I spent those two weeks with my friends, trying to make the most of every minute. When the last day of school came, I still wasn't ready to go. Everything was packed, but I wasn't ready to leave my friends and family. This home was all I've ever known. I wouldn't see Peter and Joshua unless I come back and visited someday. I dragged my feet on the way to school, not eager for the last day.

That last school day dragged on painfully, every second stretching out to feel as long as it could ever feel. When the day finally ended, it was time to say goodbye.

"Good luck out there Theta, and stay out of trouble." said Joshua.

"I'll try." I said. I knew that getting in trouble was unavoidable for me.

"Maybe you could join the Chancellery Guard when you graduate like I will! We might be on the same ship if you get assigned patrol!" said Peter.

"Sure! Theta and Peter, defenders of the laws of space and time!" I said with a false smile.

Peter smiled back at this, considering my response to be satisfactory to him.

"You're seriously going to join the guard?" whispered Josh.

"Oh course not." I replied. I just didn't want to upset Peter.

"Just be sure to stay in touch." said Joshua. "Don't forget us, okay Theta?"

"I won't forget you guys ever. I'll try my best to stay in touch. I wish you luck in life, and make the best of it." I said. I had the feeling I'd never see them again.

The bell rang and school was out.

"One more week." I said to myself. One more week until I move away.

Break began, and I decided to make the most of the seven days that I had with my friends. I got up when the first sun rose, and went to bed long after the last one set.

"You're it!" yelled Talitha as she tagged me.

"I'll get you!" I yelled. We had been playing tag for two hours now, and we did not intend to stop any time soon. My hearts beat loud in my chest as I ran across the open field. I had almost caught her when Talitha ran up a tree.

"That's not fair!" I yelled. "You're using anti-gravity shoes!"

"They're not outlawed in the rules." she replied.

"That's because you hadn't invented them when we made up the rules!"

I took my sonic probe out of my pocket and aimed it at her shoes.

"Up, down, up down…" I said while increasing and decreasing the gravity setting to make her float all over the place. With a final flourish of my hand I turned the gravity up to normal and she fell out of the tree with a thud. She spat silver leaves out of her mouth.

"Not cool Theta. When are you going to give me the blueprints for that? " she said.

"No, it's too cool for you." I said.

"Maybe, but can it do this?" she asked teasingly.

She turned the dial on her shoe and hovered a foot into the air.

"Not impressed." I said.

She turned the dial again and went up higher. She swam through the air to the tree and pushed of it, doing as series of backflips. She returned to the ground.

"What about now?" she asked with a grin.

"Fantastic!" I said.

"I'll trade you the blueprints for these for the blueprints for those." she said, pointing to my sonic probe.

"No thanks." I said.

"Who needs a stupid screwdriver anyway?" she muttered.

"By the way, TAG!" I shouted, tagging her and running off.

Hey!" shouted, chasing after me.

She almost caught up to me, but I cheated a bit and increased the gravity setting on her shoes. She slowed down enough for me to get away.

Due to the unfairness of playing tag, the pair found Bernadette and Angelo to play hide and seek with them. Bernadette was seeking. Bernadette walked silently across the field they were playing in. The tall grasses almost covered the top of her head, and the tall trees that dotted the landscape casted long shadows under the setting suns. The first thing she did was check behind a bush, one of the few good hiding spots. First, she walked past the bush, but turned and went behind it. She tapped Angelo on the shoulder.

"Hello Angelo." she said.

"Aw, I was hoping you wouldn't find me so soon." he said.

"This hiding spot was so obvious I'm surprised I didn't find it earlier."

Angelo sighed and got up.

I watched all this from my hiding spot in the grass. I was laying in the grass with a good book and some snacks, and my orange hair blended in quite well. Bernadette walked right past me. Angelo walked on top of me. Luckily he weighed almost nothing. When he looked down at me I put a finger on my lips. He nodded and didn't give me away. Bernadette and Angelo then turned their attention to the trees. Angelo checked the base of each tee and Bernadette checked the treetops. They did this with every tree in the entire field, but found nothing. Bernadette went off to search the rest of the field. Angelo kicked the tree in frustration. A gasp of surprise came from it. Angelo kicked it again to see what would happen. A giggle came from the tree trunk.

"Talitha, I know you're in there." said Angelo.

"So come and get me!" she called to him. "You can't see me, so it doesn't count yet."

"Fine" he yelled back. He proceeded to search the tree for an entrance. There was none at the base of the tree.

"Please don't tell me I have to climb the tree." he said.

"You have to climb the tree." Talitha said.

So Angelo climbed the tree, and opening a trapdoor near the top of the tree he claimed his short-lived victory. He had found Talitha, but he was now stuck at the top of the tree.

Knowing that it would be only a few minutes until I was found, I began to eat my snack of jelly babies.

"Why don't we have these on this planet?" I wondered to myself. I turned the bag over in my hands. A label was stamped on the back of the bag.

PROPERTY OF THE GALLIFREYAN MUSEUM OF LORD PRESIDENTS

ITEM: Jelly Babies ORIGIN OF ITEM: Earth OWNER: Lord Doctor OTHER ALIASES OF OWNER: Theta Sigma

Upon reading the last part I nearly choked on a mouthful of jelly babies.

"Found you!" yelled Bernadette as she ran over to me. She must have heard me coughing. When she saw the bag of jelly babies in my hand I pointed to the label and said "Don't tell the people at the museum." I nicked it from museum storage, but you never know if they might actually miss it. You can't un-eat jelly babies or anything for that matter.

Days like these were great, but they were soon over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Please review and tell me how you liked it. It took we a long time to write it and it still turned out blah. Fingers crossed for the next chapter! A shout out for all my reviewers and readers. Thanks for reading!**

"Do you have to go?" asked Angelo. Even though he found me to be annoying at times, we were still good friends.

"You'll come and visit us right?" Talitha asked.

"Of course I will."

"You better make that a promise Bottle Ginger." said Bernadette.

"I promise." I said.

"But you have to come visit when I start Academy next year." said Angelo.

"I'll try and make it Angelo." I said.

"Yay!" shouted Angelo with glee.

"Come on Theta!" yelled father.

"Coming!" I yelled.

"Goodbye." Said Talitha,

"No, don't say goodbye." I said. "Goodbye means I'll never see you again. I'll see you later."

"Alright then, I'll see you later too." said Talitha.

We all hugged and I had to wipe off a tear before anyone noticed. I felt like I never wanted to let go. As with many things, my father ruined the moment.

"Theta Sigma, we're leaving now!" he shouted.

"Before you go, I got you a present." said Talitha. She gave me a gift bag. Inside were a pair of anti-gravity shoes and two blueprints.

"A few more anti-gravity gadgets." she said.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed. "Well I better be off before my father shouts at me again. See you later." As I started to walk away, Angelo jumped on my back.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" he begged in his cute little voice.

"Sorry little bro, but I can't." I told him. Of course he wasn't _really_ my little bro, but he was the closest thing I had to one. Angelo slid off of my back and waved goodbye.

"Stay safe. I'll miss you." said Bernadette.

I waved to them until they were out of sight, and when they were, I began to cry. Only now did it feel like goodbye.


End file.
